Attack on halo
by aidenbailey
Summary: This is just a chapter i did of an AU i though of in college enjoy and give feed back please


**Halo Attack on Titan AU**

**This is my attempt with an AU. Please this is my first one, don't hate me, I tried. **

**Chapter one- The Day Mankind Received a Grim Reminder, That They Were Not Alone**

Almost ten years ago mankind was attacked, the enemy wasn't of their universe. They came from far across space and they called themselves the Covenant. Humanity wanted to form an alliance with this new found specie, but after many attacks against colonists planes diplomacy broke down and full scale war was on the horizon. The Covenant army's were large and technologically superior, humanity didn't have any hope, until the titan project was born.

Eren Jaeger was made an orphan after a Covenant attack with his sister Mikasa, he was selected to be the wielder of this last hope weapon.

After 3 years of training and tailoring the armour to his needs, humanity was ready to fight back and take back the colony of Trost, which had been in a two year struggle to stay under humanity command. For this mission he wasn't going alone; he would be taking two squads of ODST. These two squads had been trained to drop from the skies and rain down upon the enemy, and then to unleash hell. Each squad had five, all of them had there own special abilities which put them one step ahead of the enemy. It made them superior - better than the rest.

**Squad one (Kirschtein Crew)**

Capitan: Jean Kirstein - Charm.

First lieutenant. Marco Bodt – Strategy.

Specialist. Riener Braun - Medic.

Specialist. Bertolt Hoover - Support Weapon Specialist.

Specialist. Annie Leonhart – Close quarters.

**Squad two (Goofy Guns)**

Gunnery Sergeant: Connie Springer

Sergeant: Mikasa Ackerman

Specialist: Sasha Blouse – Sharpshooter

Corporal: Armin Arlert – Communications

Private First Class: Krista Lenz – Support/Medic

"Squads to attention, today you will be dropped on to the colony of Trost. Your mission, to push the Covenant back." Erwin said.

"Commander Erwin, are you sure this plan will work, I mean.. it's two squads vs a Covenant land army." Armin mumbled, brows raised in distrust.

"I can assure you, Commander Pixis' soldiers will do all they can to aid you in the counter attack, this is what you trained for ladies and gentlemen, make sure Eren is defended and he gets to the enemy command centre. Once you have reached it, signal use and we will bring in re enforcements. But when - and only when - you reach the target area will you receive reinforcement. Capitan Jean, you and the first squad will be dropped 3 miles from the target into enemy territory, here," Erwin paused to point at the map, finger jabbing a particular point sharply. Once you land, a group of elite grown defence troops will break though the enemy line to get to you. After meeting up with them you will move as fast as you can to the Commander Centre and secure it. Gunnery Sergeant Springer and his team will drop ten minutes later, one mile west to clear the left flank and then to rendezvous with team one. Now Eren jaeger is the key to this mission working, if he dies or can not make it to the target location...we lose Trost.

The mission was set, the troops ready. Team one were already in their pods.

Intercom: "Team one, you will dropping in ten seconds."

Connie: "Good luck guys, see you on the ground." He snuck a casual wink at Jean.

Intercom: "Three... two... one...hell bound and away. Good luck, Team one!"

When in a ODST pod, you are dropped at the edge of a planet's orbit and you get to see the planet you are dropping on for what it truly is. Trost was a war zone and had been for three years nearly. The planet's scares could be seen from miles up into the sky by the troops. But this didn't mean it didn't look beautiful.

Jean: Squad one, report.

Marco: Reporting.

Riener: Here.

Annie: Tsh.

Bert: Am I the only one sweating?

Jean: Impact in three... two... one...

The impact created a heavy smoke from the power it had hit at.

Jean: Communications are up...go, go, go!

**To be continued. **

**Sorry if it sucks.**


End file.
